Straw Hat Bounty Posters - One Shot Collections
by chipmunkwithwings
Summary: Bunch of drabbles set during or just after the time-skip, about the straw hat pirates finding crew member's bounty posters and the emotions they cause. - chapter 1: Sanji is relaxing on Momorio Island when he reads the devastating news about his captain and the Marineford war. [taking suggestions on other characters and reactions - for now]
1. Chapter 1 - Sanji

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece - Eicchiro Oda does (that lucky man...)/p

* * *

Sanji smiled, happy at last on Momoiro Island. He crossed his legs daintily, taking the occasional sip of tea as he reached for the newspaper, casually flipping it open with one hand. And instantly choking on his previous sip, quickly re-reading the terrifying front page title.

 **FIRE-FIST ACE DIES AT MARINEFORD  
** **STRAW-HAT LUFFY INJURED**

Sanji dropped his cup; shaking as he tries to hold the paper still enough to read the article.

 **Today a massive battle was fought on Marineford between Navy headquarters and the Yonko Whitebeard's pirates. Thousands have died on both sides, but the Whitebeard pirates and their allied crews have all been defeated, with Navy HQ winning with a complete victory. The Yonko's forces taking the most damage when Newgate was successfully taken down by Admiral Akainu.**

"Shit... shitshitshit, Luffy what happened while I was here?" The worried cook muttered the further he read.

 **Straw Hat Luffy, now known to be** **the son of Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolution, was dealt numerous injuries by the efforts of all three Admirals. After Fire Fist Ace was executed in front of him by Admiral Akainu, Straw Hat's mind seemed to break as he sat unconscious after screaming.**

He stopped reading to let out a pained call of his captain's name. "Please, please say he got away. Please say he's _alive!_ "

 **The Marine forces were unable to capture or take down the notorious Straw-Hat Captain, as escaped criminals and pirates from Impel Down, including Buggy the Clown and ex-shichibukai Crocodile, assisted him in his escape of justice. Admiral Akainu is currently involved in the search and is confidant that the young pirate is "too broken physically and mentally to cause much trouble for-**

Sanji threw the paper, screaming as the pages spread in the sudden wind. Several small fliers/papers floated out, unnoticed by the now crying blond as he screamed his frustration and pain to the sky. Finally falling to his knees, the sobbing Sanji uncovered his eyes long enough to see the papers fluttering gently on the ground. Reaching out a shaky hand, he held a couple up and gave a bittersweet smile.

 **WANTED – DEAD OR ALIVE  
** **MONKEY D. LUFFY  
** **400,000,000 B**

 **WANTED – DEAD OR ALIVE  
** **RORONOA ZORO  
** **120,000,000 B**

 **WANTED – DEAD OR ALIVE  
** **NAMI  
** **16,000,000 B**

Sanji looked at the ground, picking up the rest of his crew-mates. He wished he could see them; wished he could laugh at Luffy and Usopp's stupid antics on the Sunny, cook some delicious food for his Nami- _swan_ and Robin _-chan._ Wished he could listen to Brook playing _Bink's Brew_ while Franky and Chopper and danced and sang along. He even wished he could see that Marimo-head, sleeping against the ship railings, smiling and pretending not to notice the crew's playfulness.

Shuddering slightly, he rips his own poster to shreds, he doesn't need that, just his friends. If he can't see his friends, their posters will have to do till he gets back to Sabaody Archipelago. Sanji watches as the tiny pieces of paper float out over the beach and the sea.

"Everyone...I've been here too long. But I'm coming soon."

* * *

 **Author notes:** Hope you enjoyed this, it is my first fic - feel free to leave nice comments or CONSTRUCTIVE criticism please./p


	2. Chapter 2 - Zoro

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece - if I did I'd be a 41 year old man, hurriedly scribbling more manga for hungry fans, not writing fan fiction.  
_ _ _ _

Zoro groaned, taking another hit that sent him flying. If this kept up, he'd die before he could meet up with Luffy and the others. Not that he was admitting it to himself. Suddenly Zoro felt a new presence, one that had the Humandrills running in fear. Zoro glanced up, grunting in effort and gave a start which he knew/could feel straining his barely closed over wounds. This was _the_ last person he expected to see right now, and here of all places.  
The Shichibukai Hawkeye Mihawk was standing in front of him, looking down at his heavily injured and bandaged form as if to ask 'what brings you here'. One eyebrow was raised, the only thing that showed emotion on his calm face. "Do not move, you have far too many injures to continue. Besides, you cannot defeat me if you cannot defeat the Humandrills."  
"Why are you _here?_ " Zoro struggled to breath, let alone talk, as he pushed himself, attempting to stand in the warrior's presence.  
"This castle used to be my home. But I think a better question is, why are _you_ doing here?"  
Zoro gave up on trying to stand and sat down on the flat stones beneath them."Your fellow warlord Kuma sent me here." he spat the name out, ignoring the spike of fear that rose up with the memories.  
"Ah. That explains why Straw Hat was with a different group at Marineford" the yellow-eyed swordsman let slip, watching likehis name-sake for any reactions.  
 _What? What the hell was Luffy doing at Marine HQ?_ The green-haired man shook, uncertainties and worry tearing apart his composure. "You saw Luffy? How was he? Is he okay?" he fired the questions at the calm warrior before him, hoping against hope all was well with the rubber boy.  
"Your captain almost died. It is amazing he didn't, he had many life-threatening injuries. But the worst is to his heart. He lost his brother."  
"What?" No. no, no, nononono! This was the worst thing that could happen! no... _Luffy! I'm so sorry!_ He looked back up, fear coursing through his veins that exploded with the Shichbukai's next words. "What happened?"  
"Fire Fist Ace died right in front of Straw Hat's eyes. It seems watching his brother die in front of his eyes broke his mind." Mihawk said, no emotion betrayed by his immovable calm.  
"No. No, Luffy _wouldn't_ give up. He never has and … he just wouldn't. _He_ _can't!_ " the swordsman argued, tears of anger forming in his eyes. His words sounding like he was trying harder to persuade himself than his idol and dream-holder. "Luffy. I'm so sorry." He looked up, "why? How?"  
"Why what? Why did I tell you?"Mihawk asked back, eyebrow raising again.  
Zoro shook his head, staring at the ground as he spoke. "No. Why are _you_ here? And how do I leave?"  
"I told you, I live here. As for how, I believe there are a couple of old fishing dinghies on the Eastern shore." Came the simple replies.  
"Well I need one. I need to get off this damn island and find Luffy!"

 _I'm running out of time!_

 _Flashback_

" _Mina! Just find a way to escape! Right now we cant beat these guys!-" he didnt hear the rest of what Luffy was yelling because suddenly Kuma was_ THERE. _Zoro and Usopp were trapped with no escape._

 _Kuma in front of them, shooting light beams from his hands. Kizaru at their backs, fighting with Rayliegh. Sentomaru beating the crap out of Luffy. Their crew was spread out, scattered like seagulls in a storm._

" _Shit!" Usopp yelled, trying to drag Zoro's dead-weight in a safer direction, not seeing the attack Kuma was preparing.  
_ " _USOPP! GO!" pushing Usopp away from Kuma and him, away from the open palm flying towards him, away from the pain of Thriller Bark.  
_ " _Zoro, wait- ZOR-!" and then silence. Blackness. Emptiness. Loneliness._ Did I die? Shit! If I am, I left them all alone with that bastard!... I hope they survive. _.. And sleep._

 _End flashback_

"What does '3D2Y' mean" the pink-headed girl asked, legs crossed under her as she held up the paper for Zoro to read.  
"It's a code. Luffy's way of telling us his orders without letting the Marines or World Government learning them too." He answered, staring at the picture of Luffy. His captain, his _nakama_ , head bowed and hat placed over his heart/chest as he says goodbye to his brother. Visible on his arm, where the bandages paused, 3D2Y written vertically down his arm. The 3D had a large 'X' shape over top.  
"Why is the '3D' crossed out though?" Perona pesters, bringing the paper onto her lap for a moment. She stares at the pictures, trying to figure it out but gives up, holding the paper back over Zoro's head so he can see again.  
 _We'll meet back here in 3 days!_ "We had a plan: scatter and hide for 3 days then group up again when it was safe."  
"But Kuma sent you here instead. And your friends to other islands"  
"Yeah, looks that way." the green-haired man nodded. "It's crossed out to say: old plan is bust. The second part is the new plan."  
"So the '2Y' is 2 years?" Perona guessed, then frowned, "it's a long time. Think you'll miss them?" she asked, taking the paper back again, knowing he was done by his turned away gaze, flicking though the pages.  
"Nah. Maybe some, like Chopper or Luffy. Definitely not that Ero-cook!" he said, smiling at the memories. He noticed the fliers in her hands, "eh? What are th- oh." his voice is softer at the end, smaller.

 **WANTED – DEAD OR ALIVE  
** **MONKEY D. LUFFY  
** **400,000,000 B**

He quickly notices the update and laughs, feeling the stitches being pulled with the movement, but doesn't care. He can't _help_ but laugh at how high the bounty had jumped. _That witch Nami is going to either kill him or try and ransom him for this._ He paused in thought, smile disappearing. _When she catches him at least._ Looking at the fliers again, he grunted and nodded to one, asking her to hold it up.

In her hand was a hand-drawn wanted poster. It featured a man with his left eye covered by his fringe, curly eyebrow visible above a large, feminine looking eye and pouting lips. A decent bounty sat at the bottom of the page, along with a name.

 **WANTED – DEAD OR ALIVE  
** **BLACK LEG SANJI  
** **77,000,000 B**

Zoro laughs again, thinking back to Water 7, after they had rescued Robin from Ennie's Lobby. The morning after they had received new bounties and the only person with a hand-drawn poster was the cook. Poor swirly-brow had knelt on the ground in a slump all morning. "It was like he got hit with 10 of your 'negative hollows' when he saw that. I think I'll keep that, just to remind him when I see him again."  
_ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3 - Chopper

oh man, I haven't put up any new chapters in a while! I've been writing something new which I'll likely post tomorrow. but here's a wee chapter on Chopper's bounty poster! (yes this is set way back in the Water 7 arc)  
read and review what you thought, I had a little trouble with this one

-edit- thank you DragonStar7Queen for letting me know the chapter uploaded with the text glitch. i really hope this fixes it.

Tony Tony Chopper still couldn't believe his eyes and his memory. 50B. **_50B!_** Was he not worth any more than that? Not even a little? As he drifted off to sleep that night, the poster still clutched weakly in his hooves, the young reindeer dreamed of a much bigger bounty…

 **WANTED – DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **TONY TONY CHOPPER**

 **5000 B**

A woman watched as a tall, rough-and-buff man strode by, his antlers large and intimidating. She whispered to herself, fear lacing her words "is that the ruthless reindeer all the big pirates are alarmed of?"

Chopper simply chuckled. He was impressive, he was _cool,_ he was… feared? Chopper faltered, slowly realizing the townspeople were hiding from him in terror. Peeking out their doors and windows in dread of what the pirate doctor might do. Chopper decided that leaving was likely the best thing he could do right now and ran to the Sunny, docked nearby. But, as fast as he was running, the ship he lived on with his nakama never seemed to get any closer and Chopper was beginning to panic.

"Don't leave me behind! I know I'm not as strong as you guys, _but please don't leave me!_ "

He screamed, fear closing his throat, squeezing his air away. With a start, Chopper was suddenly awake, panting in the cold night air.

The slow swaying of the waves, creaking of the Sunny's boards helping sooth him. It took a moment before he recognised the shaking of his shoulders was not just from his own sobs. He was being hugged and rocked, someone was mumbling something about how he didn't _have_ to be strong, that was what the monster trio was for and _'you're already so strong'._ The smell of gunpowder and paint told him Usopp was there with him, holding him tight. Nearby was the acrid scent of bitter cigarettes and cooking herbs that Sanji wore like a suit, though he was hidden in the shadows.

"Chopper, are you aware you were screaming in your sleep? Is everything ok?" Sanji asked gently, his smooth voice calm and relaxing.

Chopper shook his head, then answered with a quiet no and an "I'm not sure."

"Chopper, you were yelling 'don't leave me behind' in your sleep.' Usopp mentioned quietly, concern for his friend painting his voice.

The reindeer hybrid twitched at the haunting words, his dream quickly re-playing in his mind. He looked towards the cook and sniper and admitted what had happened. "I was just … dreaming about my wanted poster. I feel like my must not be as strong as you guys when it's so low…"

Sanji blinked in surprise, he hadn't realised the poster had affected the youngest crewmember like this. "Is… is that what you think? Chopper, you and I are the only people on this ship with terrible posters, for one reason or another. So we have to stick together and keep going."

At this Chopper began to smile and his whole face brightened, the dark seeming to shrink away. "Yeah! We'll get better posters soon!" he cheered, forgetting it was still night and the others were sleeping. Luckily, the rest of the boys were still fast asleep. "Oops. Hey Sanji?" at his 'hmm?' Chopper continued, "Can I sleep in your bed with you?"

"Sure. Night Usopp."

"Goodnight Sanji, Chopper."

"Night Usopp, night Sanji."

dont forget to tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4 - Robin

**AN: I know, I know. It's been a while. But I didn't have as much drive for this chapter like the others, mostly because Robin's feelings are pretty hard to pin down. But I think I did an ok job. Sorry the chapter is so short –I'll try to make the next one longer! For now, enjoy and review!**

 **edit: hoping this fixes the problem (still not sure whats causing it)**

Chapter 4 - The Devil-Child

Robin smiled, feeling freer than she had in the past years of her life. It had been a struggle but it was worth it. Saul was right: she had found the family that would love her no matter what. Closing her eyes for a moment, the dark-haired woman enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face and the sounds of Water 7 slowly waking up to another morning of clear blue skies after the dark storm of Aqua Laguna. Salt glistened/glittered on the roofs of the city as the shadows of gulls shot across them on gentle winds.

Of course, the quiet morning wasn't going to last long as Luffy was soon awake and yelling for food; Sanji was yelling back, telling him to be patient, before noodling his way over to Nami and herself to find out what they wanted first. About to ask for her usual morning cup of coffee, Robin was instead met with the third interruption of the previously quiet morning in the form of the Franky Family. Walking outside, the Straw Hat pirates gave each other questioning looks. Led by Zanbai, the Franky Family made their way over to the rubber captain and his crew, where Zambai collapsed forwards onto the ground at their feet.

"Mugiwara-san! Please! We've come to ask you a huge favour!" The bandaged man panted in between gasps for air. "Have you seen the wanted posters yet?" At the crew's interested echo of 'wanted posters', Zanbai threw down the papers collected in his arms onto the grass.

Laid out in a semi-circle on the ground were 7 bounty posters…. And as Robin's eyes drifted across each title, they suddenly widened! Her poster had a new price for capture upon it.

 **Wanted: Dead or Alive  
'Devil Child' Nico Robin  
80, 000 B**

While it was surprising they had only put it up by a thousand beli, she _was_ put back into a spotlight. Robin gave a small smile; it still wasn't as big a spotlight as what Luffy just landed in with his 300,000B bounty. Yet, no one had a more adverse reaction to their new poster as Cook-san. Poor Sanji looked as though his world was nothing but a black emptiness now, judging by his downcast expression.

Robin was brought back to the conversation between Luffy and Zambai when the Second in command raised his voice in a plea "Mugiwara-san, please! It's not safe for him here! I give you my permission to use force if you have to but please take Big Bro Franky with you when you sail!" Robin smiled. She knew her Captain would have taken Franky anyway, she knew he was interested in him. It's why they came to water 7 for: ship repairs and they also needed a shipwright, because as helpful as Long-nose-kun had been to keep the Going Merry floating on the seas, a shipwright actually knew what they were doing. Usopp is- _was_ their inventor and sniper, not a shipwright. Speaking of which she still needed to ask someone what happened to Usopp being part of the crew while she was with CP9. Perhaps Swordsman-san, as he is the easiest of the crew to talk to about painful subjects (she had seen the aching in her friends' eyes at any mention of the missing member). But that would come later. Right now, Robin's captain was pulling her arm towards the docks and out of her thoughts. She tuned in to what was being said around her:

"-Robin come on! We need to find a canon big enough to fit Franky while Zambai steals his speedo!" Now that was an interesting sentence all on its own. Quickly though, she pieced together what she was hearing from everyone around her as they ran down the street and learned the plan, watching as crew members split off one-by-one in a rehearsed manner. Robin gave a wide smile, sure that their morning fun was just beginning. The sensation of adventure was in the air and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

 **AN at bottom: Is there any other particular scene or time people want to see next? I have one in mind, but suggestions are definitely welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sanji

**AN: I love when you reviewers give me ideas! It helps keep this drabble series going :) I got a few suggestions, one of which came from xMousex which was for Team Luffy and how they feel about Sanji's past (thank you for the suggestion)**

 **WARNING: if you are not at or near the end of the Zou Arc - DONT read this chapter as there will be** **spoilers** **mentioned! You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine, belongs to the wonderful Eiichiro Oda**

… … … … **...**

The Thousand Sunny plowed through the waves, salt spray splashing the rubbery captain of the Straw Hats in the face. Shaking his head quickly, Luffy flicked off the cold water and hopped down from his captain's seat on the large ship's lion prow, sandals slapping the deck as he walked over to the grass where his crew were sitting.

Nami was tapping at the log pose and asking Carrot what she knew about this area's weather, trying to be prepared for anything. Chopper was preparing medicine, the mortar and wheel grinding quietly while he listened to the sound of the violin. Brook was playing with his instrument, not really making music but the gentle notes still danced in the air. High above them, perched near the crow's nest, was Pedro, silently surveying the surrounding ocean.

Chopper's ears twitched slightly at the sound of the grass being crunched down when walked upon, and looked up to see a pensive frown on his normally happy friends face. "Luffy? What is it?" He stopped rolling the wheel and stood up, tugging gently on Luffy's pants to get his attention.

Blinking, the mop of dark hair shifted, smiling a little at the reindeer hybrid. _I need to talk with them about this. It's important to me to know how they feel about it as well._ Smile widening (though more bittersweet than cheerful) Luffy looked back up to see the rest of the crew watching, waiting for an answer. With a sigh, the boy began, still feeling conflicted. "How- when we found about about the name Vinsmoke and what it means… what did you all think?"

Startled, Nami realized that the truth about Sanji's family had not been forgotten - indeed, the issue appeared to be bothering Luffy more than she thought it would. "Luffy…" When the boy in question looked at her, gaze unwavering, she continued. "It- it bothers me a little. But I know our Sanji-kun isn't like them at all." Toes of her shoes kicking lightly at the grass, Nami brought her arms up in a move reminiscent of hugging oneself. "It actually makes me feel bad that it's what he grew up with before finding his way to the East Blue."

"Ahh. Yes, it does sound odd when you think about it. Sanji-san comes from a family of assassins. So why caused him to leave and go to the East Blue?" Brook spoke out, violin now held at his side, forgotten. "Yoho, we will have many questions for him." He folded his long bones underneath himself, sitting down in a pretzel position and stared at his violin in his lap, saying few words for such a serious conversation.

Sitting beside him, Chopper went back to his medicine. Talking to Luffy or himself, none knew; either way he didn't look at Luffy. "Sanji is our nakama. I trust him, no matter what Pekoms says." Knowing the lion mink could hear him, despite lying down in Chopper's doctor office, the reindeer continued, voice beginning to waver. "Sanji- Sanji always protected us, he'll come back. He has to." The mortar stopped moving, tears falling out from under Chopper's lowered hat, as both hands reach up to clutch the brim.

Luffy placed a hand on his friend's hat, and lifted his head, resolution filling him as he looked toward the bow and the open waters ahead.

"Don't worry Chopper. We _will_ get him back."

… … … … …

 **That's it for now. I got lots of other reviews and I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far: Black' Victor Cachat (thank you so much for all the kind words), LessTheNever, LuckyKittens and xMousex: thank you all 3**

 **And thank you Black' Victor Cachat for the suggestions - im using one for the next chapter.**

 **Hit that 'Review' button and tell me what you all thought! Suggestions are still welcome as well.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Usopp

**Chapter 6 - Usopp**

 **AN: i am sorry this took so long to write - there's an explanation in my profile page.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far - i love seeing the kind words :)**

 **Black' Victor Cachat suggested Usopp learning about Sniper King's bounty. Thank you for the suggestion and i hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: one piece is not mine, wish i was that cool.**

… … … … … ...

After fleeing Water 7 and Luffy's crazy grandfather (the man threw cannonballs like it was nothing!) and tearfully re-joining the crew, Usopp got a shock when, while standing on the foredeck getting a closer look at the flower prow, Luffy told him about his 'good friend Sniper King' getting a bounty.

"What?! How?" The sniper cried, disbelief filling him until he remembered what he did at Ennis Lobby. Usopp let out a low groan and put a hand to his head. _How could I forget! I shot down the World Government's flag!_ Not forgetting his friend standing right beside him, Usopp had to put on a mask and pretend he knew nothing. "Oh No! Sniper King is a wanted man now too? How much is his bounty?" The liar cautiously asked, careful to keep the truth hidden.

"Thirty million Beli! And his poster is so cool!" Luffy dropped the bombshell, leaving Usopp to wonder if it was a joke. But no, because the rubber boy pulled out a rolled up paper, unrolling it quickly to show Usopp. The rubber captain was humming a tune under his breath, which the sniper recognized as the song he made up for the role, taking the paper so he could read the writing -and the enormous price on his head- without it shaking in Luffy's grip.

Usopp took deep calming breath and, though he was positively shrieking on the inside and his knees betrayed him with their shaking, the liar began asking all sorts of interesting questions about the King of Snipers, trying to maintain his cover.

"What kind of weapon does he use? Was it a slingshot?"

"Yeah, a big black slingshot - kinda like yours Usopp!"

"Ah, that's because i made it for him! Was he wearing a cape?"

"Yeah a big red one! So flowy, like a hero's."

"How many enemies did he take down?"

"I don't know exactly, but I bet you a thousand no, a million." His voice was getting quicker in direct relation to his excitement, his hands gesturing widely as Luffy answered all the questions with his signature grin.

… … …

Usopp was running out of questions when Luffy suddenly stopped moving, his head swiveling to look at the kitchen. A hungry look gathered in his eyes, and Luffy stayed barely long enough to say "Sorry-Usopp-I-have-to-go-Sanji's-cooking-meat!" before he was sprinting across the wood, down the steps and along the grass, one arm stretching out and grabbing the railing to bypass the other stairs completely, swinging up and through the door.

The smell of food cooking now wafting out through the open door was strong enough that even those with lesser senses than their captain couldn't miss it and Usopp's stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn't had much in the way of breakfast.

Folding up the poster still in his hands, the sniper pushed it into his overalls pocket, deciding to return to it after he'd eaten.

… … … … …

The quiet of the new ship -he had found out her name was the Thousand Sunny- was too noiseless after almost spending almost year on the Merry, getting used to sleeping alongside the creaks and moans of her old boards.

Usopp found it difficult to sleep, what with the memory of Merry burning still present in his mind, so he snuck out of the big cushy men's quarters to roam the deck for a while.

From outside, he could catch the faint _clinck_ of Zoro training with his weights up in the Crow's nest, and the slap of the waves on the Sunny's hull. The flap of the sails from the wind leaving and then refilling the sails quickly made a light _snap_ sound, making the sleepless man jump a little each time.

Still standing by the doorway, the sniper noted the stars and the occupied crow's nest were providing the only light. A rustle from his pocket reminded him that he still needed to examine his poster, so Usopp ducked back inside to grab a lantern. Shuffling up to the top deck, wrapped in his blanket to keep out the cold, he tried to hold the top corners around his neck and light the wick at the same time. Once the flame was steady, Usopp sat down on the hard wooden deck and pulled out the curled up paper, arm poking out from under the warm confines of the blanket.

 **WANTED**

 **DEAD OR ALIVE**

 **SNIPER KING**

 **30, 000, 000 B**

The laid out page showed a man with black curly hair wearing a gold painted mask, blue lines and a curled blue moustache giving it a slightly sophisticated look, with red lips painted over his own. A large outer piece snapped off on the left side gave it a battle weary look, his sniper goggles he got way back in Loguetown pushed through the eye holes so he could still use them.

Usopp had decided when standing on that train in the midst of a storm that leaving the crew wouldn't stop him wanting to help his friends and he would _never_ regret it. He might feel a little silly now about hiding who he was, seeing as all but Luffy and Chopper weren't fooled but the lie was there and removing it meant telling those two that their hero didn't exist.

He still wasn't sure that no one hated him for what he did, and trying to accept that was one of the reasons Usopp was out on the chilly deck instead of in his nice warm cot. He'd silently argued with himself until he was almost blue in the face, needing the simple nature of the sea to calm himself, to shut up the voice in his head telling him-

"We don't hate you Usopp."

The sniper shrieked, hand on his chest as he tumbled backwards in shock. He hadn't noticed it but, listening now, he observed the lack of sound from zoro's weights being thrown around. Looking up slowly, Usopp found himself looking into the usually impassive face of the first mate.

"You didn't have to scare me like that you know." Usopp huffed, sitting back up and folding his legs back inside the woolen blanket.

Zoro grinned, teeth gleaming in the glow of the lantern, which -miraculously- hadn't been knocked over, as he leaned back against the paneled wall. "Sure, I didn't _have_ to. But then I'd have missed out on that manly squeak." His smile dimmed and concern flashed over his face. "Usopp - I meant what I said. I didn't -and still don't- agree with your reason's for leaving. But I do understand."

"You unders- but how could you understand me? A depressive mess that thought his friends all hated him? Who left the crew because the little voices said it would be better?" Voice full of disbelief and self-hate, Usopp couldn't look at his crew mate, turning to look out at the dark ocean.

"I understand the pride and love of your friends that made you want to protect Merry." The swordsman said, sitting on the deck near Usopp and folding his legs, eyes looking at his hands in the dim lamplight. "And the love to helped us protect Robin."

"But I fought Luffy! I challenged my captain and lost-" Usopp began, only to be interrupted.

"And you stood with us in front of CP9. You shot down the World Government's flag. You even fought an assassin with me." The swordsman waved away Usopp's grumbling, something about how pretending to be a sword doesn't count as 'fighting with him'. "You saved Robin by being the greatest sniper this world has ever seen - making a shot with a slingshot your _dad_ probably couldn't with a _pistol_." Zoro listed the brave things he had watched his friend accomplish, counting them out on his fingers.

Usopp couldn't refrain from the sarcastic reply "Right. And when the building collapsed under me, I'm sure you were real worried then too, right Zoro?"

"Usopp. I won't agree with the shit cook on most-"

"-all-"

"- things, but we were both scared out of our goddamned minds when we thought... _we thought you were going to die_." His voice cracked at the end and Zoro took a shaky breath. "Seeing you falling from 200 feet in the air like that- I never want to feel like that again."

Guilt invaded the sniper and a little voice spoke up in his mind. "Merry died." He said in a tiny voice, the thoughts clamoring about how he had failed. "I should've saved her, but I didn't and it's all my fault-" Usopp faltered at the glare coming from the sharp grey eyes. He gave up and somewhere in the back of his mind, the little voices gave up too.

"It wasn't your fault Ussop." The stern order gave no room to argue, coming from the black helm. Looking over, Usopp watching as a sleepy Luffy walked into the small sphere of warm light, another of the cabin blankets wrapped around his shoulders. "Merry didn't blame me for damaging her. She wouldn't blame you for not saving her. Merry said she was happy, because we had the best adventures and we all had so much fun" Luffy smiled, feeling a little bittersweet.

"Luffy, I-" Usopp tried, self-blame entering his voice only to be cut off yet again.

"It's ok Usopp. We already forgave you." A soft voice soothes from the direction of the stairs. A pink hat adorning antlers pokes into the light, Chopper padding quietly over to the sniper.

The small form raised his arms and put them as far as he could around the man he considered a brother, the hug small but full of love.

Chopper was soon joined by Luffy, and then a smiling Zoro, the pile of bodies sharing enough warmth to send the younger 3 into a light sleep.

The last person from the boys cabin woke and, after a brief search -checking the kitchen fridge first in case Luffy was raiding it again- Sanji found a pile of snoring bodies wrapped in blankets and lit by a single -almost out- lamp.

With the help of an tolerant swordsman, the two managed to take the sleeping crew back to bed, letting them stay together; Chopper clinging to Usopp's leg in a vice grip and sniper and captain clinging to each other, arms in a tangle.

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **AN: thank you for reading :) hope you all enjoyed. This hasn't been edited by my beta yet but i will update this chapter with a bonus piece if there were any major errors. I also felt weird writing 'sogeking' when the everything else is in English, so i apologize for using 'sniper king' instead if that bothers anyone.**

 **Hit that 'Review' button and tell me what you all thought! I am still taking suggestions as well.**


End file.
